I will kill him
by Silver Hunteress
Summary: Formally Seto Angst. We all know Gozoburo was a jerk, but what if his actions had sideeffects more terrible than we realize? Warnings: cutting insanity dark creepiness and very slight setoseth if you squint. Rated T


Disclaimer: I soooo do not own Yugioh! I wish I did but I don't. So don't sue me! Pwease?

A/N: This was actually written for a contest on another site and I would really appriciate any feedback I can get before submitting it to be judged. First official story on this site! Yay!

Summary: We all know that Gozoburo was a bastard, but what if his actions had side-effects more terrible than we realize? Warnings: Cutting, insanity, dark creepiness, and Seto/Seth if you squint and tilt your head to the side.

"blah" is Seth

"blah" is Seto

I Will Kill Him

By Silver Hunteress

I will kill him. What gives him the right to torment me like this? Nothing. Do you hear me, 'father'? Your days are running out. I will laugh as they put you in the grave. I will laugh and live with the satisfaction of knowing that I put you there.

We had a deal, 'father'! Do what you will with me but leave Mokuba alone! Don't you touch him!

You are fortunate that the police arrived when they did, 'father', I would have killed you if they hadn't. That wouldn't be any fun would it? As it is they are unsure if you will survive. I know you will; you won't leave this world until you make me pay for raising a hand against you. How tiresome, they want to arrest me for attempted murder. Oh well, I won't be in long; will I, 'father'? It would be a disgrace for the Kaiba Corp. heir to have a record. Wouldn't it, 'father'?

'Father', you are angry aren't you? You want to k ill me, don't you? But you won't. You want to make me beg for forgiveness for what I've done, you want to make me wish for death, don't you, 'father'? That knife will do you no good, 'father', I will not beg. Beat me, torture me all you want, you will not break me. I have to k ill you before I can go mad.

Death would be too quick I think. I must humiliate you first. Aren't you proud of me, 'father'? For your demise I will personify every lesson you've ever taught me. It will be grand, don't you think?

You cheated me, 'father'. You jumped. I was going to push you at the first chance I got but you jumped. You made a lovely smear on the street below though. People have begun to accuse me. I'm not surprised. But perhaps you did do something to protect me, 'father' you saved me the mess of a homicide investigation.

Yes 'father' do you hear it? I'm laughing. No one is around to hear it but I'm laughing at you, you poor pathetic corpse. How unimpressive, a large box containing your soon-to-be rotting remains is all that is left of the 'great' Gozoburo Kaiba.

Do you see it, 'father'? Do you see what I've done to your company? Where are your tools of war now, 'father'? They are gone. I've made your precious company produce something I care about, games. Are you angry, 'father', furious? Good.

Stop! Stop haunting me! You're dead! I saw you hit the pavement! Why won't you stay in your grave? Why do you come to me every night? Why have you chased him from me, 'father'? Was it you who made Mokuba become frightened of me? Was it you who led him to find me while my arms bled from my own blade?

'Father', you are powerful yet, you turned Mokuba against me. He says my imprisonment within these four white walls is until I 'get better' but I know better. It was what I wanted to do to you, 'father', lock you away in a padded cell. You knew didn't you? That is why you told Mokuba to force me to come here, isn't it?

Do you bring my enemies here to torture me too, 'father'? Is that why you stand there so smugly as Yugi tries to speak to me? Why are you looking at me like that, 'father'? WHAT ELSE CAN YOU DO TO ME?

Stop laughing at me, 'father' don't you mock me while I lay here sedated and restrained by a straight jacket. Get out. Please just get out of my head… please…

Cool metal, is it a blade, 'father'? Do you plan for me to kill myself in this white padded cell? No, not a blade. Of course not. That would be merciful of you. Because then I could destroy myself and not have to listen to your voice echoing around me anymore. But what is this golden rod doing in my bed?

"Hush, little one, he is not there." 

"Of course he's there. He's always there." 

"No, little one, he hasn't been there in a long time. You watched him fall remember?" 

'Father', what new game are you playing? Are you disguising your voice to fool me?

"No, little one, this is not a game. This is real. This is me trying to help you." 

" 'Me' who?" 

"You can call me Seth." 

"Seth? Hmm, I like you. You have a nice voice." 

Chuckle. "Thank you, little one, now hush you don't have to be afraid of him any more." 

"Afraid? I am not afraid. Not of him." 

"Then why do you cower in the face of his memory? Why have you let the thought of him push you here? To this place?" 

"He brought me here." 

"No, little one, he didn't; you did. Look he's not there. See?" 

No you are still there, 'father', you will never leave.

"No he's not. I am." 

'Father' is not gone. But next to him stands a man who looks just like me in ancient robes. He sits on the bed beside me and wraps his arms around me.

"Hush, little one, I am here to protect you. It will be all right. Shhh." 

Seth, you are the first to comfort me in a long time. I forgot what it felt like to be held like a child during a storm and told that there was nothing to fear. I see 'father' over your shoulder, Seth. He's disappearing. I sob.

"See? He's gone now, little one. You have nothing to worry about. I'll be here to protect you." 

"Thank you, Seth." 

Now I know, Yugi came to bring me an angel.

"You can say that." 

-OWARI-

A/N: Okay I bummed myself out with this. I'm not too sure I like the ending. But that's why people Read and Review right? Go on press the button. You know you want to.


End file.
